gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Tao Cheng
Unnamed uncle |affiliations = Los Santos Triads Cheng's translator Agatha Baker ''GTA Online'' Protagonist Brucie Kibbutz |weapons = Micro SMG |vehicles = Premier Omnis Tropos Rallye Jester Sultan RS |businesses = The Diamond Casino & Resort |cellphone = 611-555-0173 |gender = M |games = Grand Theft Auto V Grand Theft Auto Online |voice = Richard Hsu |motion capture = Richard Hsu (Face model) |size = 200px }} Tao Cheng (Chinese: 陳陶) is a character in the Grand Theft Auto series, appearing as a supporting character in Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online. Biography Background Tao was born in Yangshan, China and speaks Mandarin Chinese. He only knows a few English words, and is accompanied by a translator for this reason. His father is Wei Cheng, the leader of the Los Santos Triads. While Wei is ruthless and easily capable of bringing retribution on anyone who opposes him, Tao is proven to be a completely inept Triad successor, displaying the typical traits of a spoiled only child. Constantly getting wasted and lacking any sense of initiative at the business meetings he is supposed to attend with his translator handling. Despite this, his father cares a lot for his son in spite of his behavior and never reprimands him for going to business meetings drunk or high. Events of Grand Theft Auto V Tao is contacted through Ron Jakowski who knew that he would buy the meth that Trevor cooked. He is spoken for by a translator, who works for him on pain of death from Tao's father. When Trevor meets Tao for the first time, he is high on ecstasy and does not appear to be taking the meeting seriously, much to Trevor's chagrin. When they arrive at the meth lab, Ortega's Aztecas crew attack in vengeance for their leader, so Tao and the translator are put in a freezer as the gun battle takes place. When it ends, they are released, and the translator drives Tao away, saying that he had seen enough. Afterwards, Tao decided to work with the O'Neil Brothers, a group of redneck meth dealers who operate a large meth lab on their ranch. This enrages Trevor, causing him to attack Tao by hitting his head against a wooden pillar. Trevor heads to the ranch, kills most of the O'Neil Brothers and destroys the ranch in a gasoline explosion. Tao's father then hunts Trevor down in North Yankton, but captures his "boyfriend" Michael De Santa and holds him hostage in a Cypress Flats meat factory, although he is eventually rescued by Franklin Clinton. After robbing the Union Depository and killing the last three of the O'Neil brothers, Michael, Franklin, and Trevor plan to eliminate their enemies, including the triads. In "The Third Way," Franklin agrees to kill Wei Cheng. He finds his and Tao's location through Lester, who traces Tao's credit card to a Pacific Bluffs beach club. He finds a three-car convoy and ambushes it. Tao can be seen next to his father on the back seat of a black Washington and he will not be high like he has been in every previous encounter. He is equiped with a Micro SMG without modifications, just like any of the bodyguards, and will also naturally retaliate against any possible enemy on sight. At this point the player can kill him, but this is purely optional, as his father is the only one who must be killed. Events of GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort As of the The Diamond Casino & Resort update, Tao is confirmed to be alive in 2019. His appearance means that he canonically survived the events of Grand Theft Auto V. Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Trevor Philips Industries (Boss) *Crystal Maze (Boss) *The Third Way (Can be killed) (non-canon death) Grand Theft Online The Diamond Casino & Resort * Casino - Cheng ink Gallery Artwork-Tao-GTAV.jpg|Tao's artwork. TaoCheng-GTAV-Cutscene.png|Tao during Crystal Maze. Trivia *Despite obtaining his personal phone number, Tao cannot be contacted by Trevor. *According to the Rush Casting Call, Tao's beta name was Tae Wong. *His favorite radio stations are Soulwax FM, FlyLo FM & Non Stop Pop FM. *During the whole game he says only one line in English. He only says "I'm Rushing!"Crystal Maze Navigation de:Tao Cheng es:Tao Cheng hu:Tao Cheng pl:Tao Cheng pt:Tao Cheng ru:Тао Чэн uk:Тао Чен Category:Characters Category:Characters in GTA V Category:Characters in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Characters in GTA Online Category:Gangsters Category:Mission givers Category:Triads